solo es una mision
by erihiwatari5
Summary: OneShot es una pequeña historia de la misión que marco a los uchihas para siempre, pero mas que nada a Uchiha Itachi, -tu unica misión es matar a tu clan y a toda persona relacionada contigo..reviews plis... disfrutenla! emm! ...n.n!mejorado0 lenlo onega!


**Mejorado!! Leeanlo porfavor!!**

**Hola bueno aquí les vengo con un tema muy diferente a los que io hago, en lo personal me inspire mucho jaja espero que la disfrute es solo de un pequeño capi!!! n.n **

**Nota: esta historia contiene escenas avanzadas d Naruto shippuden. Naruto no me pertenece, esta es una historia para el entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores…..**

_**Solo es una misión**_

_-_

_-_

_By: erilhiwatri5_

Era una día normal, bueno no tan normal, ya que ese día se decidiría si el clan Uchiha iba a ser exterminado por Itachi Uchiha o no. Danzou y los otros ancianos junto con el 3er Hokage discutían sobre el destino del clan Uchiha

-no debemos permitirlo-protestaba el 3ro

-no hay opción, si queremos la seguridad de konoha esa sería la opción correcta-defendía Danzo

-ya está decidido-declaraba la anciana-esta día le diremos su misión a Itachi y esta misma noche el clan Uchiha morirá

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el 3ro no quería que nada de esto pasara, que fuera mejor hablar del asunto a más muerte, por eso se había hecho ese tratado de paz y por eso se hizo konoha. Pero ahora solo quedaba esa opción. El 3ro siguió negándolo, no quería, no debía poner a Itachi en esta situación.

-no le diremos nada a Itachi y mucho menos mataremos al clan Uchiha-lo dijo firme, ya no quería discutir ese tema, era no y no y punto

Danzo, por su parte dejo que dijera lo que quisiera, ya tenía un plan para esto, si el 3ro se negaba rotundamente, Danzo y los dos ancianos ya sabían qué hacer.

Itachi

Era el día. No podía creerlo, pero lo era. Aun dudaba, pero es mi deber. Ya no quiero más muertes. Ya nada. Pensaba esto mientras me ponía los zapatos preparándome para salir a recibir las instrucciones de mis superiores, pero una pequeña voz chillona me detuvo, una que ya conocía

-ni-san-llamaba mi hermanito Sasuke, yo solo me limite a voltearlo a ver-me podrías ayudar después de la escuela con los kunais

-hpm estoy ocupado, porque no le pides ayuda a papa-le dije, mientras me seguía acomodando mis zapatos

-mmm pero tú eres mejor que él, hasta papa lo dice-rezongó, por un momento me hiso sonreír, típico de mi pequeño hermano. Voltee hasta él para encontrármelo con su carita de inconformidad, hice una media sonrisa y le hice una seña de que viniera. Ya era típico en mí hacer eso. Mi hermano acato la orden y yo lo recibí con un pequeño golpe en la frente diciendo

-lo siento Sasuke, será para la próxima vez-él se sobo la parte afectada y sonrió, yo me pare, lo mire y voltee a abrir la puerta y salí con un portazo de tras de mi

Caminaba para salir del lugar asignado para los Uchihas, saludando a cada anciano o persona que se me acercara, pero sin mantener una conversación. Cuando por fin Salí, escuche otra voz chillona, pero ya muy familiar para mí

-¡Itachi! ¡Hola!-como lo sospeche, gritaba Yuki. Ella siempre me esperaba y me recibía con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa

-hola-salude, ella solo me tomo por el brazo mientras su cabellera blanca se acoplaba a sus movimientos bruscos

-¿a dónde vas?-dijo intrigada

-a la oficina del Hokage, tengo una misión importante-dije sin titubeos, me he dado cuenta que soy un gran mentiroso

-¿importante? Y ¿puedo ir? ¿De qué es?-me interrogaba con esos enormes ojos azules que contrastaban perfectamente con su pálida piel

-lo siento es secreta-dije intentado disimular una sonrisa, me puse en marcha zafándome de su abrazo. Note como ella se quedaba quieta mientras yo caminaba en dirección a la oficina del Hokage. Pero de un momento a otro ella me sorprendió aun lado de mí. A veces era demasiado impredecible.

-te acompaño-dijo aferrándose nuevamente a mi brazo yo solo suspire y asentí. Después de todo ella era mi novia.

Caminamos por un buen rato, a veces compartíamos palabras o miradas, pero nunca conversamos de nada en especial. Intente ir a paso lento para disfrutar este momento ya que sería el último, pero desgraciadamente llegamos tan rápido a la oficina que no tuve tiempo de saborearlo.

-me tengo que ir-la contemple por un último instante a sus enormes y penetrantes ojos, no quería olvidarla, recorrí nuevamente su mirada de sorpresa, sus pequeños labios rosados, su cabellera blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su linda figurita que aun parecía de una niña. No pude resistirme le di un pequeño beso en la frente y la deje atrás.

-te amo Itachi-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Yo, en cambio, no dije nada.

Entre en la oficina del Hokage y me sorprendió ver solo a Danzo y los dos ancianos nada mas

-¿y el 3ro?-pregunte, pero no los vi con ánimos de responder

-Itachi ya sabes para lo que estás aquí-dijo Danzou evadiendo mi pregunta-ya sabes tú misión, espero ver resultado esta misma noche-dijo en su típico tono amenazante. Yo sin quejarme asentí. Me di la vuelta en dirección a la puerta pero antes de abrirla por completo Danzou hablo-recuerda que esto es por la aldea, mata a toda persona relacionada contigo, eso quiere decir a tus compañero, a tu familia, a tu novia, no quiero a nadie vivo

Tenía que recordármelo de esa manera, pero tenía razón, solo es una misión y como líder ANBU que soy debo cumplirla al pie de la letra. Asentí y Salí de ahí.

Yuki

Sabía que el tramaba algo. Itachi. Aun no puedo creer el tiempo que hemos pasado hasta el día en que te conocí…

**Flash back………………………………………………..**

**En la academia ninja, toda la clase estaba practicando con sus shurikens, pero en ese momento había una persona que llamaba mucho la atención y no solo por su habilidad sino por su encanto y atractivo, si pensaba que se trataba de Itachi están equivocado, ya que se trataba de la linda Yuki, que tenía una gran habilidad con los shurikens y kunais.**

**-valla eres la mejor de la clase-decía un pequeño niño admirador suyo**

**-naturalmente, tengo que ser la mejor de esta clase-respondió muy arrogante**

**- oigan ya vieron a Itachi es genial-decía otro chico interrumpiendo la arrogancia de la chica. Todos corrieron a ver al magnífico Uchiha Itachi hacer maniobras con sus kunais y shurikens, esto provoco que la chica ardiera en llamas. **

**Desde ese momento ella lo había declarado su rival, no dejaba que él le ganara en nada, pero desafortunadamente, Itachi era mucho mejor que ella en muchas cosas. Un día, ya que eran jounin, Itachi se le acerco a ella, naturalmente la peliblanca no lo recibió con mucho afecto**

**-¿que quieres Uchiha?-pregunto mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lugar. El moreno no contesto-si no quieres hablar mejor me voy-dijo intentando huir pero Itachi la jalo del brazo haciendo que quedaran los dos muy cerca uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos, los dos se perdieron en esa mirada profundas que tenían ambos jounins**

**-Yuki-dijo el moreno plantándole un cálido beso que retumbo en el corazón de la chica**

**Ahora comprendía que no era rivalidad lo que sentía sino amor.**

**Fin flash back…………………………………………………………………..**

Siempre lo vi como mi rival en la vida, por eso siempre he sido fuerte y nunca he querido ser una carga para él, pero ahora no se por qué siempre esquivaba la mirada, se que algo está por ocurrir ¿Qué será?...

Itachi

Ya a llegado la hora, pero obviamente el matar a todo el clan Uchiha no iba a ser un juego, por suerte ya había desarrollado una técnica nueva que haría el trabajo más sencillo el _mangekiu sharingan_. No fue tan difícil como creí pero sabía que aun no llegaba con lo peor. No me dolía ver a mis padres o mis primos muertos. No. Lo que me dolió ver fue ver llegar a mi hermano. La persona que más quiero en este mundo. Estuve a punto de matarlo pero no pude, decidí que él fuera la persona que me mataría en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero aun así no puede evitar el llorar.

Deje lo peor para el final, a la persona que jure proteger, ahora iba a ser a la que mataría. Debía haberla matado primero, sin que sufriera, que me vea como el traidor que soy pero no pude. Como lo sospeche aun soy un cobarde. Supuse que ella estaría durmiendo. Ya era tarde. Y la muy tonta tenía que dormir con la ventana abierta ¿Qué no pensaba que algún loco o maniático como yo llegaría ya la mataría? Hasta en estas situaciones me exasperaba.

Entre por la ventana, pensaba matarla sin que sufriera, además ya estaba cansado de usar tanto el _magekiu. _Agarre un kunai de mi bolsillo y lo levante a la luz de la luna intentando calcular un punto preciso para que no sufriera, pero antes de que el frio kunai se deslizara por su nívea piel ella lo paro con otro. Mierda. Tenía que estar despierta. ¿Por qué?. Un momento, ella lo sabe.

Se incoo frente a mi acomodando su pequeño camisón, yo solo desvié la mirada. Como el cobarde que soy.

-I…Itachi…-pronuncio mientras buscaba mi mirada

-lo sabías ¿verdad?-la interrumpí antes de que preguntara cualquier cosa, quería evitarme eso

-sí, te espié cuando ibas con el Hokage y a tus misiones, yo estaba preocupada por ti-dijo pero sin contener sus sollozos, se quedaron en silencio-pero…no te preocupes no te complicare la misión con más preguntas…pero solo una…por favor llévame contigo-eso me tomo por sorpresa

-¿estás loca? Lo que yo estoy haciendo está mal y tu…no…no-no podía condenarla a un infierno de vida que después de unas horas iba a tener-pero no quiero matarte asi que yo te hare esta petición…-dude pero se la plante-vete de aquí a la aldea de la lluvia, yo hare un cuerpo falso y jamás me volverás a ver y…

-no se puede Itachi...-dijo interrumpiéndome, yo solo la mire sorprendido-porque yo ya ayude a los Uchiha con su golpe de estado, yo también soy una traidora y te castigaran si no matas a todos

-¡no Yuki!-dije nervioso al reconocer esa posición de manos, se hará explotar a sí misma, una técnica idiota pero conocida para todo ANBU para proteger información de su villa. Intente separar sus manos pero no podía-¡vasta, no seas tonta, solo tienes que irte de aquí!-dije desesperado

-yo…no te quiero complicar la misión -dijo sonriendo, ella se negaba y además era muy fuerte, cambio su posición de manos a otra que me hiso salir disparado lejos de ella, mientras solo veía sus labios pronunciar unas palabras, volvió a su posición y tras un sordo sonido ella desapareció.

-¡Yuki!-grite, mientras mis palabras se perdían con la brisa del aire, que en ese momento soplaba con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo llore. Y no pude parar. Yo la amaba.

La misión termino con un crudo sabor de boca, deje a mi hermano con vida y le roge al 3ro que le mintiera, que le mintiera a todos en la aldea, dejándome a mí como el más grande traidor y a los Uchiha como los héroes caídos en batalla. Solo he regresado dos veces a la aldea la primera para el funeral de mi novia y la tercera por la muerte del Hokage.

Me he imaginado tantas veces los labios de Yuki pronunciando algo que nunca logre entender y algo que será una incógnita en mi vida

Yuki

-¡vivie!

**Grax x leerlo d vdd!!!**

**Mejorado! (bueno eso espero) no0 hago muchas historias de este tipo espero que le haya gustado…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, yo quede traumada cuando me entere de que Itachi tenía una novia!!! Asi que me entraron muchas ideas a la cabeza, eso es solo una pequeña historia solo les pido su opinión, reviews onegai!!!**


End file.
